<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once more with feelings by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387153">Once more with feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confusion, Feels, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bambino...<br/>Allora perché mai Yuya si sentiva così?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once more with feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Once more with feelings</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Takaki era pensieroso.</p><p>Quel pomeriggio Chinen era andato da lui, chiedendogli se avesse voglia di fare una passeggiata insieme.</p><p>E non aveva potuto fare a meno di accettare.</p><p>Comunque, non sarebbe mai riuscito a rifiutare niente al più piccolo.</p><p>Chinen gli chiedeva di comprargli il gelato e lo faceva, Chinen gli chiedeva di portarlo in spalla fino ai dormitori e lo faceva, Chinen gli chiedeva di aspettarlo dopo le riprese dello Shokura e lo faceva.</p><p>Si era domandato fin troppe volte perché non riuscisse a dire di no al ragazzino, ma non aveva mai trovato una risposta.</p><p>Semplicemente, avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere felice Yuri.</p><p>Quindi quel giorno uscirono dai dormitori, camminando insieme per un po’ finché non arrivarono a un parco, e il più piccolo lo guardò, allusivo.</p><p>Yuya sorrise e annuì, dicendo a Yuri che andava bene se voleva fermarsi per un po’.</p><p>Adesso guardava il ragazzino rotolare giù da una piccola collinetta ricoperta d’erba, ridendo a voce alta, come se fosse la cosa più divertente che avesse fatto in vita sua.</p><p>E Takaki sorrideva con lui, perché non poteva evitare di pensare a quanto gli piacesse vederlo così felice.</p><p>Lo guardò e basta, senza aver voglia di fare niente.</p><p>Guardarlo divertirsi era abbastanza per lui, e continuava a chiedersi perché.</p><p>Perché era così rilassato quando era con Yuri? Perché era così contento?</p><p>Era solo un bambino per lui, no?</p><p>Certo, aveva già tredici anni, ma in quelle circostanze non si comportava come se li avesse.</p><p>Fuori si comportava come un bambino, quando non era a lavoro, quando aveva tempo libero e poteva fare qualcosa di infantile come rotolare sull’erba.</p><p>Un bambino...</p><p>Allora perché mai Yuya si sentiva così?</p><p>Perché sentiva il cuore battere più velocemente quando era con lui? Perché si sentiva così innaturalmente felice quando c’era Yuri con lui?</p><p>Fu contento quando il più piccolo smise di rotolare e si diresse verso di lui, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.</p><p>“Onii-chan!” gridò, ridendo e correndogli incontro.</p><p>Yuya sorrise, vedendo i suoi vestiti coperti di macchie d’erba.</p><p>“Yuri... non saranno felici in lavanderia quando vedranno come ti sei macchiato tutti i vestiti.” lo rimproverò, dandogli un colpetto sulla schiena.</p><p>Yuri si guardò la maglietta e scrollò le spalle.</p><p>“Non importa, chiederò scusa. Ne è valsa la pena!” esclamò, afferrando la mano del più grande e tirandolo verso l’uscita del parco.</p><p>Yuya lo seguì senza protestare, come sempre.</p><p>Non sapeva cosa fosse quello che provava per Yuri, ma era certo di una cosa: sarebbe andato avanti facendo ciò che il più piccolo gli chiedeva.</p><p>Perché era così che si sentiva.</p><p>Perché anche se non riusciva a dare un nome a quelle sensazioni, sapeva che Yuri era più che speciale per lui.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>